


nosaka and nishikage's romantic date

by oogenesis



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Awkward Dates, Humor, Indirect Kiss, M/M, rated t solely because haizaki says a bad word. that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: nosaka and nishikage go on a romantic date





	nosaka and nishikage's romantic date

nosaka and nishikage’s romantic date

nishikage arrived at nosaka’s house with a bouquet of flowers. “it is time for our date,” he said.

“yes, it is.” nosaka took the flowers. he didn’t know what to do with them so he ate one while nishikage watched. “thank you for bringing me a delicious present as is customary for one romantic partner to bring to the other. shall we go?”

they went. they walked downtown side by side without speaking. “right there,” said nosaka, pointing. it was an ice cream shop.

“nosaka san we were just there yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that.”

“and we are about to go there again.”

“nosaka san, um.” a faint sheen of sweat just barely overlaid itself onto nishikage’s unflappable dead-eyed composure. “this is a romantic date.”

“what’s more romantic than predictable routine?”

nishikage couldn’t really argue with that.

they went into the ice cream shop. there were 21 flavors. “i want 21 scoops,” said nosaka. “one in each flavor.” 

the vendor looked mightily confused, and a little worried.

nosaka said, “you will do this for me.”

the vendor felt the chill of death brush down her spine. hurriedly she put 21 scoops onto a cone and handed it over. it wobbled.

“one scoop,” said nishikage. “vanilla. but only if the vanilla isn’t too strong. if you have air flavored ice cream that would be nice as well.”

they did not have air flavored ice cream. 

nosaka and nishikage left the shop, each holding their ice cream. nosaka had to keep the hand holding the cone well below his waist in order to reach the highest scoop. he worked through the ice cream with methodic thoroughness. meanwhile, nishikage took one lick of his exactly every 15 seconds.

at one point, nosaka, as blank-faced as ever, reached over and took nishikage’s hand.

immediately nishikage began sweating. this was scandalous. nosaka holding his hand, where anyone could see? such a brazen display of affection didn’t belong in public. surely all the passersby would be craning their necks, marveling at what shameless oversharers the two of them were. nosaka had gone through twelve of his ice cream scoops and was starting in on number 13. nishikage’s palm was sweating.

“no one is actually staring at us, nishikage,” said nosaka, without looking away from the ice cream.

“ah. right. of course.” nishikage made himself calm down.

“i can let go of your hand if you’d like.”

“no, thank you. the current arrangement is quite agreeable.”

“understood.” ice cream scoop number 13 was no longer of this world.

across the street, in another world entirely, haizaki ryouhei was holding a giant teddy bear that asuto had bought for him. it was so soft, and he was so full of warmth at having it, but he wasn’t going to hug it because asuto was right there and they were on a date which meant it was important to provide a cool image, and he’d die before ruining his cool image by hugging this bear. fuck, he was hugging it. oh well.

“oh!” said asuto, “is that nosaka and nishikage?”

haizaki looked up. there were nosaka and nishikage, coming down the opposite sidewalk and holding hands, both stiff as a board, staring straight ahead. nosaka turned mechanically to nishikage and said something, too far away to hear; nishikage’s hand came up with the remnants of an ice cream cone and nosaka took a bite of it. none of their eyes betrayed any emotion.

“are they…” said haizaki slowly. “are they on a _date_?”

back on our side of the sidewalk, eventually the ice cream was finished. nosaka who had just eaten 21 scoops of ice cream stared at his nibbled-down cone forlornly and said, “i want more.”

“i will buy out the ice cream shop,” offered nishikage.

“there’s no need. just let me finish yours.”

nishikage had already shared his cone, but the vanilla ice cream was a bit too spicy for him anyway. he let nosaka have it.

the ice cream cone disappeared in two bites. nosaka said, “there is no more ice cream. i believe this signifies an end to the date.”

that seemed logical enough. “in that case, i will walk you home.”

“thank you.”

after a while they were nearly at nosaka’s house. nosaka broke the silence by saying, “nishikage, i finished your ice cream.”

“you did indeed, nosaka san.”

“i believe that counts as an indirect kiss.”

on the first date?! nishikage felt himself blushing. they were taking things so fast. “that is quite alright with me, nosaka san.”

“i see.” they were at nosaka’s house now. “i’m going to give you a real kiss now.”

“understood.” nishikage’s heart was beating very fast. to a passersby, his facial expression might have been showing a sliver of an ounce of an emotion.

nosaka touched their lips together.

“oh my god,” said haizaki across the street, who happened to be passing by, asuto leaning lovingly on his shoulder. “that was the most emotionless kiss i’ve ever seen. kimochi warui.”

nishikage was very happy. nosaka, about to go back into the house, said, “i’m going to eat more of the delicious flowers you brought me. thank you for that.”

“you’re welcome, nosaka-san.”

the end


End file.
